You Must Understand
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: Lass only thinks of himself as a murderer because of his past. Because of these thoughts, he broke up with Arme. Can Arme build Lass back?


Lass stood upon tree branch that was connected to a tree high up. From there he stared at the beautiful scenery which only he could see from his view. Nothing felt better to him. He stared at his Nodachi. He first unsheathed it, staring at the steel blade which was held together and amplified by magic. Arme gave it to him for his birthday. Then he sheathed it, remembering everything.

Everything broke apart all at once. He began thinking of her again. He tried to forget Arme, but everything he thought about made him think about that violet haired mage. He struggled to throw the memories of her away like a toy, but it stuck to him like glue. Sometimes he let a few tears drop from his eyes, not noticing them until he finally feels them reach his chin, about to fall off his face. Lass wondered how Arme was. Then he slapped his forehead. Of course Arme was happy. She acted like nothing ever happened. She was happy that she didn't have to be the girlfriend of an assassin who murdered so many innocent people.

The assassin had once again unsheathed his blade. He posed it near his heart. "There's nothing else to do...but I'll try not to.." he said, slowly sheathing the blade. Lass decided to go back to his room for the first time in 3 days. To him, nothing even mattered. The only thing he knew was that he was a killer. A murderer. A murderer who took away the lives of so many innocent people.

He walked past the glorious fountain and the small garden of roses and tulips which were at the front of the Grand Chase Mansion. He slowly opened the door, shocked to find the entire mansion different from what he would expect it to be.

Arme was constantly pacing around the room with a nervous and worried look on her face. Some tears were visible in her eyes as they were slowly puffed up with tears. Elesis and Lire were behind her, trying to comfort her. The rest of the Chase was sitting on the couch, trying to cope with the situation Arme was facing. "Why is Arme crying?" he thought. Then everyone faced him with surprise. Arme then suddenly rushed towards him, catching him off guard.

Lass was completely shocked as the mage continued to hug him and cry. "Why did you leave? Why? I thought you left me!" she managed to exclaim in her tears. Lass was even more shocked, but then realization suddenly slipped into him. He realized that he was gone for 3 days. Then anger grew up inside him as Arme continued crying.

"Arme...move away. Now." he ordered, bringing a silent moment of shock within the entire room. Arme pulled away a bit from Lass and stared at his cold, hard, and emotionless face. "Lass..." she managed to mutter. "Go away! NOW! WHY WOULD YOU LOVE A MURDERER LIKE ME? STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU! I ONLY WANT TO PROTECT YOU!" the assassin finally exclaimed, storming off to his room. Then everyone realized what was on Lass's mind the entire time. Arme soon knelt to the ground and began sobbing again, which caused Elesis and Lire to try to comfort her again.

Lass had already felt guilt as he entered his room. He just continued to storm off to the window, staring at the scenery. "I am probably the cause of the destruction of things beautiful like this..Why can't they understand? I am a murderer. I took innocent lives. I deserve to die! I want to stay away from them for their own good!" he exclaimed into the sky, letting at his feelings out. Letting all of those feelings which were all deeply concealed inside his impenetrable heart.

"But you don't need to." a familiar voice said. The familiar voice belonged to none other than Arme. The mage stepped up to Lass and placed her hands on his hands. "Look Lass. Nothing will happen. You are not a murderer. Kaze'aze was. She controlled you. You never did anything. Please...try to understand that, and when you do, come back to me..." she said with tears in her eyes.

The assassin finally snapped into realization. "Thank you Arme..." he said, hugging the mage as she hugged him back. "I love you.." they both said to each other in unison.


End file.
